1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image printing apparatus, and more particularly, to an image printing apparatus comprising droplet-discharging heads in which a plurality of head modules are joined.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording apparatus for forming an image by discharging ink to a recording medium, which is to be conveyed, from heads is known as a general image printing apparatus.
For the purpose of accurate recording of an image, heads need to be positioned relative to a recording medium, which is to be conveyed, and mounted on an inkjet recording apparatus with high accuracy.
The inkjet recording apparatus includes droplet-discharging heads (line heads) in which a plurality of short heads (head modules) having the length of a nozzle array, which is shorter than the width of a recording medium, are joined so as to extend in a main scanning direction, in order to achieve the high-speed recording of an image.
Incidentally, gaps are formed on the nozzle surfaces of the droplet-discharging head in which the plurality of head modules are joined as described above, due to the structure of the droplet-discharging head. That is, since the nozzle surfaces of the droplet-discharging head are also formed by the joining of the nozzle surfaces of adjacent head modules, gaps are formed at joints between the head modules. When the gaps are present on the nozzle surfaces, there is a problem in that ink subjected to pressure purging enters the gaps during the pressure purging. Further, when the ink enters the gaps, the ink remains in the gaps and causes the reduction of the life, reliability, and printing performance of the head and staining of the recording medium in the worst case.
JP2005-74767A discloses a structure in which absorbents are disposed so as to enter gaps of nozzle surfaces to effectively absorb ink entering the gaps of the nozzle surfaces.